De primeras veces
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: A Rabastan la amortentia le recuerda las primeras veces con la chica que ama. Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".
1. Pintura

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

_Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

Este fic se lo dedico a mi hermana **Aurora Bellatrix Friki-Black **por varias razones… porque la quiero mucho y me alegra mis días, porque escucha mis locuras (y no muere en el intento) y porque fue ella la que me hizo pensar en esta pareja loca, cuando habló de Bellatrix y Lucius y mi cerebro pensó en eso :P Espero que lo disfrutes :3

* * *

><p><strong>Pintura<strong>

Rodolphus estaba jugueteando con el frasco de poción que había hecho en la clase de Slughorn, contándole a su hermano menor, lo que había pasado al olerlo.

—No puedo creer que oliera algo de Bellatrix, ¿puedes creerlo tú?— le preguntó a Rabastan, pero no esperó respuesta —Es un compromiso arreglado, no debería pasar eso ¿o sí?

A Rabastan no podía importarle menos lo que había olido su hermano, pero le interesaba saber que olores distinguiría él mismo. Como leyéndole el pensamiento, Rodolphus destapó el frasco de amortentia y lo acercó a la nariz de su hermano.

—¿Qué hueles?

Rabastan aspiró y arrugó la nariz al reconocer el olor de la pintura, ¿por qué olería algo así? Un súbito recuerdo lo transportó un año atrás, en la primera cita que había tenido con ella.

oOoOo

Estaba nervioso, por un extraño giro del destino, ella había aceptado salir con él.

Desde hace meses se había encontrado observándola detalladamente, sorprendido por el porte elegante que tenía a pesar de ser aún una niña, pues solo estaba cursando cuarto año. No se parecía en nada a sus hermanas mayores y lo que había empezado como un capricho por conocer lo que ese rostro inocente escondía, se transformó pronto en algo más. Cada día que pasaba, ansiaba más verla. Contaba las horas que los separaban durante las clases y corría al Gran Comedor para verla sentada al lado de sus amigas, la miraba en la sala común mientras escribía los ensayos que les mandaban los profesores y se encontró buscándola en cada salida a Hogsmeade. Cansado de quedarse solo en eso, un día se acercó a ella y la saludó. Ella le respondió enseguida con una sonrisa y Rabastan se animó al ver que no lo había rechazado. Después de eso, comenzaron a hablarse y rápidamente habían entablado una linda amistad.

Cuando por fin se animó a invitarla a una cita, ella aceptó de buena gana, pero el problema radicaba en que no había salida a Hogsmeade pronto y no aguantaría tanto tiempo, así que necesitaba encontrar un lugar para estar solos. Estaba dando vueltas en un pasillo solitario del séptimo piso, cuando una puerta apareció frente a él. La abrió con cautela y asomó la cabeza. El interior lucía como un aula abandonada, y a pesar de no ser el mejor lugar para una primera cita, estaba seguro que nadie los interrumpiría si la puerta se desvanecía de esa forma.

Al día siguiente, después de arreglar la habitación con algunas flores, llevó a su cita ahí. Ella enarcó una ceja al ver el lugar de su encuentro, haciendo enrojecer a Rabastan, pero se deleitó ante la presencia de sus flores favoritas. Se sentaron sobre el escritorio del profesor y comenzaron a platicar hasta que, después de un cómodo silencio, la chica rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de él y se acercó a sus labios, dejándole un pequeño beso. La reacción de él no se hizo esperar. Se levantó, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó para profundizar el beso dando un paso atrás y recargándose en un pupitre. Cuando se separaron con la respiración alterada, ambos se sonrieron.

Rabastan se levantó del pupitre y caminó hasta una de las decoraciones florales para regalarle una flor a su chica, pero el sonido de la risa de ella, lo detuvo. La miró confundido y ella indicó su túnica.

—¡Te sentaste sobre pintura fresca!— exclamó ella entre risas.

Rabastan miró su túnica y vio la enorme mancha que tenía en ella. Enrojeciendo le lanzó una mala mirada a la chica.

—¡Deja de reírte Narcissa!— pero eso solo aumentó la diversión de ella, y él se encontró riendo también.

oOoOo

—Huelo a pintura… —respondió Rabastan.

Rodolphus miró confundido a su hermano menor, pero esperó a que continuara.

* * *

><p>Nota:<p>

No me pregunten porque Rabastan se imaginó un salón vacío cuando pudo haber pensando en algo súper romántico, pero bueno… quizás tenía alguna fantasía xD


	2. Vainilla

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

_Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

><p><strong>Vainilla<strong>

Bajo la intensa mirada de su hermano, Rabastan siguió enlistando los olores que distinguía en la poción.

—También a vainilla…

oOoOo

Después de ese primer beso en la Sala de Menesteres, habían empezado a salir, pero manteniendo la relación en secreto. Ninguno de los dos quería que sus hermanos se involucraran en esa decisión, así que habían decidido ser discretos. Se encontraban a escondidas detrás de los invernaderos, compartían momentos en algún rincón apartado de la biblioteca y se besaban escondidos entre los árboles del bosque prohibido. Para él, habían sido las mejores semanas de su vida y cada día se encariñaba más con la pequeña Black.

Cuando se encontraron cerca de la sección prohibida, él la jaló hacia un costado, escondiéndose ambos detrás de una repisa y la abrazó. Enterró su nariz en el hueco del cuello y aspiró el dulce olor de Narcissa. Había tenido un mal día y quería olvidarse de todo, solo quería disfrutar de ese momento con su novia. Se separó un poco, posó su mano debajo de la barbilla de ella y la besó.

—Sabes a vainilla— comentó el chico después de terminar el beso.

Ella sonrió y puso su mano dentro de la túnica, rebuscando en sus bolsillos. Cuando finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, sacó el paquete y se lo enseñó a su novio.

—Son caramelos de vainilla, me los trajo mi padre de Francia— dijo Narcissa sacando uno de los dulces y dándoselo en la boca a su novio.

Rabastan lo saboreó, deleitándose con el suave sabor que le recordaba tanto los labios de su chica.

—Delicioso— opinó al final y se acercó a ella para compartir otro beso.

Un par de besos después, se sentaron en una de las mesas de la biblioteca y comenzaron a hacer sus deberes. Rabastan disfrutaba esos momentos, cuando podía ayudar a la chica con algunas cosas que no entendía. Lo hacía sentir útil.

Cuando más tarde se preparaban para ir al Gran Comedor, Rabastan detuvo a Narcissa mientras guardaba un libro en la mochila y la miró con intensidad. Movió el cabello rubio de ella y lo pasó detrás de su oído antes de hacer la confesión que llevaba días dando vueltas en su cabeza.

—Te quiero, Cissy—susurró dándole un dulce beso.

Narcissa no necesitó decir nada, Rabastan supo que le correspondía solamente por mirarla a los ojos.


	3. Pastel recién horneado

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

_Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

><p><strong>Pastel recién horneado<strong>

—El último olor me recuerda el pastel recién horneado— comentó Rabastan con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué recordaste? —preguntó Rodolphus levantando una ceja ante la expresión de su hermano, pero él no le respondió.

oOoOo

Rabastan estaba cerca de uno de los ventanales que daban al Lago Negro, mirando a la rubia que estaba recostada en el sofá de la sala común disfrutando del calor del fuego, mientras su hermana le estaba relatando algo. Al cabo de un rato, Narcissa debió quedarse dormida porque Andrómeda, su hermana, la sacudió del hombro y le indicó los dormitorios de las chicas. La rubia asintió y se sentó en el sofá, tallándose los ojos para despertarse un poco y su hermana se adelantó a su habitación. Al ver la sala común vacía, el chico aprovechó el momento para acercarse a su novia.

—¿Tienes mucho sueño? —le susurró en el oído —, o ¿vamos a dar un paseo?

Ella se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa, el cansancio olvidado y se levantó de un salto, dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la sala común. Rabastan la siguió y cuando estuvieron en el pasillo, le tomó la mano y la jaló hacia sí mismo, abrazándola.

—Te extrañé —murmuró contra su cuello, depositando un pequeño beso.

—Aquí nos van a ver, vamos a otro lado—respondió ella.

Empezaron a caminar, buscando algún lugar apartado donde estar a solas cuando, cuando al girar una esquina, se pararon de golpe. Un grupo de Hufflepuff estaba caminando por ahí, ajenos a la presencia de los dos Slytherin, dirigiéndose hacia su sala común. La pareja se escabulló por una puerta, para que no los encontraran.

En cuanto estuvieron a salvo en la habitación, se recargaron en la puerta y comenzaron a reír. Cuando se calmaron un poco, el chico posó su mano en la nuca de ella y la acercó hacia sí para besarla. Con el paso de los minutos, el beso empezó a hacerse más demandante, las manos no se quedaban quietas y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su novia, levantándole la blusa. Ella se separó un poco y miró a su novio ruborizada.

—¿Quieres…?— comenzó a preguntar Rabastan, pero no pudo terminar la frase, demasiado avergonzado para decirlo en voz alta.

Narcissa asintió y él volvió a besarla, volviendo adonde se habían quedado antes de la pequeña interrupción. Abrazándose, besándose, amándose.

…..

Un par de horas después, ella abrió los ojos y sonrió. Rabastan estaba recostado a su lado, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada desde que ella se había quedado dormida y no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se veía.

—¿Hueles eso? —preguntó Narcissa, sentándose de golpe y tapándose con la túnica —Es pastel recién horneado.

—Las cocinas deben de estar cerca —respondió él sin darle importancia.

Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro. Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse y al terminar, miró a su novio con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué esperas? Vamos a visitar a los elfos— lo apuró.

Rabastan negó con la cabeza, divertido por la actitud de ella, pero hizo lo que su novia le pidió. Salieron al pasillo y siguieron el delicioso olor que provenía de las cocinas, pero nunca llegaron a encontrar la entrada, para frustración de Narcissa.

oOoOo

—¿Me vas a decir de quién estás enamorado?— preguntó Rodolphus con el ceño fruncido.

—Es un secreto —contestó su hermano guiñándole el ojo y saliendo del dormitorio del mayor.

* * *

><p>Nota:<p>

Amé escribir de ellos :3 Espero que te haya gustado Deb, y para que veas, me pegaste lo de los besos xDDD ¡Te quiero hermana! :D


End file.
